First date
by Violet1930
Summary: Keita and Kazuki's first date. What could possibly go wrong?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Heaven or any of the characters.**

Keita Ito checked his phone and sighed. He was sitting on a bench near the entrance to Bell Liberty School, waiting for his boyfriend. Kazuki had told him he had a meeting and not to worry if he was a little late. Keita wasn't worried at first, but an hour and a half after their arranged meeting time, he couldn't help but be a bit concerned. What was Kazuki doing? Was the meeting really taking so long?

Even worse, this was supposed to be their first date and they had everything planned out, but it looked like they wouldn't have time to do all the things they wanted to. Oh, well, as long as Kazuki showed up and they went somewhere together, Keita would be happy. He smiled. Yes, all he needed was Kazuki at his side.

"Kakeru! Wataru! Where are you guys?" someone yelled.

Frowning, Keita looked around, searching for the source of the noise. He spotted Naruse running down the path towards him.

When he noticed Keita, Naruse smiled widely and came to sit down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Hello, Honey! What are you doing all alone out here?"

"H-hello, Naruse-san," Keita muttered, uncomfortable with the contact and the nickname. Sooner or later he would have to tell Naruse he was dating Kazuki. That was probably going to be an awkward conversation.

"Um, I'm waiting for Kazuki. We're going out on a … uh, we're going out," he muttered nervously.

"Endo-san?" Naruse frowned. "Why don't you forget about him and go on a date with me instead?"

"No!" Keita shouted, then blushed when Naruse gave him a hurt look. "What I mean is, um, I've already made plans with Kazuki and I don't want to disappoint him. He's been so busy lately, we've barely seen each other," he tried to explain.

"Oh, I see. Well, can I at least keep you company until he shows up?" Naruse asked hopefully.

"Uh, um, sure," Keita said. "But," he suddenly remembered, "Don't you have something else to do? Weren't you looking for the twins?"

"Oh, never mind them. It's nothing urgent," Naruse smiled. "I'd much rather be with my Honey!"

"All right then," Keita said, sighing inwardly. He didn't really mind the company, but he did hope Kazuki would show up soon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kazuki Endo was running as fast as he could, cursing his luck. He was late, he was _so_ late! Of course today's meeting had to drag on forever. Those meetings usually never lasted so long, today's was probably the longest ever. But, it couldn't be helped. He got out as soon as he could, and all he could do was hope Keita wasn't too upset. That is, if he hadn't given up already and gone to his room, thinking Kazuki wouldn't show up.

And it was their first date, too! They hadn't been going out very long, so he had planned everything to be just perfect, and now… He would have to make it up to his boyfriend somehow. His boyfriend… At that thought, he grinned like an idiot and started running a little faster.

* * *

"Keita!"

Keita turned around and saw Kazuki running towards him at top speed. He halted in front of the bench, just barely avoiding bumping into Shunsuke who had joined Keita and Naruse a few minutes before.

"Keita, I'm so sorry!" he said quickly. "The meeting was supposed to be over an hour ago, but it dragged on, and I just couldn't get away, and… uh, what are you guys doing here?" Then he had to stop to breathe, because he said it all in one breath.

"It's okay. I'm sure you got out as soon as you could," Keita smiled. "Naruse-san and Shunsuke were kind enough to keep me company. And, uh…" He was sorry about this, and would apologise to Kazuki as soon as they were alone, "I told them we were going out, and they asked if they could go with us." Please understand, he thought. I'm not exactly happy about this either, but I just couldn't say no!

"So," Shunsuke asked, grinning excitedly, "can we?"

"Of course you can come," Kazuki told them, looking like he was perfectly fine with it. Keita frowned a little. Huh, not even the slightest sign of displeasure.

"Who's going where?"

They all turned their heads to see Niwa and Nakajima standing a few steps away.

"We're going into town," Shunsuke said happily.

"Ooh, can we go, too?" Niwa asked, looking pleadingly at Nakajima.

"Sure, if you want to," Kazuki said, trying not to look irritated. This was starting to look more like a group trip than a romantic date.

"No, we don't want to," Nakajima said firmly.

"Aw, c'mon, it'll be fun!" Niwa said, patting him on the back and making him stumble. When he regained his balance, he adjusted his glasses, saying "I don't really have a choice, do I? If I don't go with you, you're bound to do something stupid."

"All right!" Niwa said, pumping his fist. "We're in!"

As they all started walking and chatting excitedly, Keita and Kazuki exchanged exasperated glances. Well, so much for their date.

* * *

Kazuki and Keita leaned against a wall, panting. They had finally managed to get away from the others. They were in some poorly lit alley. Not exactly a romantic spot, but they would take what they could get.

"I'm sorry!" they said at the same time. They looked at each other in surprise and started laughing. "What do you have to apologise for?" Kazuki asked when he finally caught his breath. "I was the one who couldn't make it on time and ruined our plans."

"Yeah, but I should've just told Naruse he couldn't come. It's just that he's so hard to say no to, you know?"

"Especially when he looks at you with sparkling eyes and calls you 'Honey', huh?" Kazuki teased.

"Shut up," Keita mumbled, smiling and lightly bumping his shoulder.

"Anyway, when are you going to tell him we're dating?"

"I don't know. Soon, probably. I just hope he's not too disappointed and we can stay friends," Keita sighed.

"Don't worry. He usually doesn't take things like that to heart. I rejected him too, and he's still friends with me."

Keita's eyes widened. "What? Really?"

"Yeah. He had his eye on me for a while when I first came to the academy. When he asked me out on a date, though, I made it clear I wasn't interested." Kazuki looked at his boyfriend, smiling. "I told him I was waiting for someone else."

"Who were you … Wait, do you mean… _me?_ " Keita whispered, his face turning the as red as his hair.

Kazuki cupped his cheek and kissed him deeply. When they pulled apart, gasping for air, Keita said "I'll take that as a yes."

Kazuki beamed and pulled him in for another kiss. Their date-slash-group trip hadn't turned out so bad after all.


End file.
